Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 April 2017
05:15 Gdy to czytam 05:15 to to do mnie nie przemawia 05:15 "dobry wieczór, 05:15 jestem kostka" 05:16 czy "nazywam się kostka" 05:16 :/ 05:16 ciekawe czy autopsja jest zabawna 05:16 Teraz to brzmi sensowniej 05:17 https://translate.google.pl#ja/pl/Watashi%20wa%20miyamoto-desu 05:17 może miyamoto 05:17 ale jednak 05:18 Kurka <3 05:18 Ty żyjesz <3 05:18 Cuda na Kyu 05:18 Chyba, że pryma aprilis :C 05:18 Cześć 05:18 Aracz, ale ty masz ostatnio gadane 05:18 Heeej 05:18 elo kuro 05:19 o/ 05:19 Nowa, zawsze mi tak mówisz 05:19 zróbmy rewolucję i obalmy administrację 05:19 najpierw wywalmy kostkarza bo to zbrodniarz wojenny 05:19 >Nie no pryma aprylis 05:20 no ja nie wiem, czy dopisałabym pryma aprilis 05:20 Kurko, ostatnio do piniaczka przyszedł jakiś niemiec 05:20 i się pytał o piniaczka 05:20 O. 05:20 Pamiętasz nick? 05:20 a ja dopiero po dłuższej rozmowie pomyślałam, że on też się zastanawiał czy pinia przyjdzie 05:20 naaah 05:20 ale chyba z dwóch wyrazów się składał 05:21 Bring me to life 05:21 elo aviśka 05:21 i zna kilka języków i miał coś zrobić, ale zaczął ostatnio to robić 05:21 To był taki znany akwarelista 05:21 ten niemiec 05:21 Gobuka? 05:21 to pewnie nic ci nie mówi 05:21 chyba nie 05:21 ale "chyba" gra tu bardzo dużą rolę 05:21 Hejka Kostuiu 05:22 Nowa 05:22 Jakby znowu wbił 05:22 To daj mi znać 05:22 ok ;---; 05:22 to przekaże Piniakowi 05:25 chciałabym mieć takiego kotka, że przychodzi i się przytula 05:25 albo mogłabym go brać na ręce i przytulać, a on by nie miauczał 05:26 Chrapacz jest pso-kotem 05:26 Kuroś <3 05:26 Mój kot zawsze do mnie w nocy przychodzi 05:26 ale w dzień to rzadko się pojawia 05:27 Psychoś <3 <3 05:27 (w miejscu innym, niż przy misce) 05:27 jak tam twoje zielone włosy? :3 05:27 Miały być niebieskie, awww 05:27 Przekłułam znowu wargę, myślę, czy nie zrobić drugiego też w wardze 05:29 ja mam mieć ciemnogranatowe ;-; 05:29 lul xD 05:29 jak chłopczyki z hińskih bajek 05:29 kek 05:31 Cytując pewnego anona 05:31 a komu to potrzebne? 05:31 A komu to przeszkadza? 05:31 mi 05:31 bo pewnie przefarbuje też brodę 05:31 ehh 05:32 nie mam brody od dawna przecież 05:32 no właśnie 05:32 xD 05:32 no Kuroś wie bo sie widzieliśmy ostatnio 05:33 :( 05:33 najgorzej 05:33 Panie aparacie 05:33 Nowa 05:33 mówisz o tamtym co wbił kilka dni temu? 05:33 Kiedy będzie dostępny twóój kumpel? 05:34 kto jest aparatem? 05:34 tak 05:34 to to jest koleżka Piniaka 05:34 no to ja wiem jaki miał nick 05:34 powiedz nam 05:34 Kto może być aparatem Psycho? 05:35 Dechessted Corvus 05:35 mnie nazwałaś pomidorem więc nie wiem' 05:35 I tak moje nazwy masz głęboko w poważaniu. 05:35 Był Az? 05:36 Albo Sajku? 05:36 Noworoczna 05:36 tak 05:36 to to jest koleżka Piniaka 05:36 kto? oO 05:36 co 05:37 no pytał się o Pinię 05:37 ale nie wiem w jakim celu :( 05:37 ten niemiec? xD 05:37 tak 05:37 a ja już wiem o który blok chodziło w wapienicy XD 05:37 Przekazałam Piniakowi, na DE nic nie wiedzą 05:37 Brawo Psycho~ 05:37 ale odczuwam takie zażenowanie jak sobie przypominam tamtą sytuację, że ojezu 05:37 ale jak o co chodzi 05:38 powiedział, że jest niemcem i że mamy brzydkie emotki 05:38 xd 2017 04 01